Criminal
|image =|Director = Ariel Vromen|Writer = Douglas Cook, David Weisberg|Release Date = April 15, 2016 (United States); January 29, 2016 (United Kingdom)|Studio = Summit Entertainment (USA)\Lionsgate (International)|Starring Kevin Costner, Gary Oldman, Tommy Lee Jones, Alice Eve, Gal Gadot}} , is an upcoming American-British action thriller directed by Ariel Vromen and written by Douglas Cook and David Weisberg. The film stars Kevin Costner, Gary Oldman, Tommy Lee Jones, Alice Eve, Gal Gadot. Synopsis The story of the right man in the wrong body. In a last-ditch effort to stop a diabolical plot, a dead CIA operative’s memories, secrets and skills are implanted into a former death row inmate in hopes that he will complete the operative’s mission. Development and Production On June 20, 2013, it was announced that Millennium Films had acquired a script of the film Criminal written by Douglas Cook and David Weisberg, an action film in which a dead CIA operative's memories, secrets and skills are implanted into a dangerous prison criminal and targeted him on a government's mission. J.C. Spink, Chris Bender, Matthew O'Toole and Mark Gill would produce the film. On September 13, Millennium set Ariel Vromen to direct the film. On June 17, 2014, Kevin Costner was added to the cast to play a dangerous criminal with a dead CIA operative's skills, secrets and memories implanted into him to finish a job. On July 10, Gary Oldman was in talks to join the film to play CIA chief. On July 23, Tommy Lee Jones joined the film to play a neuroscientist who transplants the memories in criminal, while Oldman's role also confirmed. On August 4, Ryan Reynolds was added to the cast. On August 7, Alice Eve joined the cast of the film. On August 11, Jordi Mollà joined the film for a villain role of Hagbardaka Heimbahl, an assassin who wants the dead CIA agent's secrets now implanted into the criminal's brain. On August 12, Gal Gadot signed on to star in the film as Reynolds' character's wife. On September 26, Antje Traue joined the film to play a terrorist's henchwoman. The principal photography on the film began on September 4, 2014, in London. On September 8, actor Reynolds was spotted on a bike during the filming of some scenes in the streets of London. On September 16, Costner and Gadot were spotted at the Camber Sands during filming in East Sussex. Some actors and crews were also spotted filming scenes for the film on King's Road in Kingston. From September 22-25, the filming was taken place in Yateley, Hampshire, where actors were spotted filming car crashed and helicopter chase scenes at the Blackbushe Airport. Filming would also be done in Croydon College in Croydon town, college's building would be used as medical research labs and a CIA's operations centre. On October 23 aerial drone filming was undertaken featuring Kevin Costner in a car chase scene on White's Row in East London. Some filming also took place in SOAS University of London library. On December 9, 2014, it was announced that Haim Mazar had signed on to score the music of the film. But, on June 10, 2015, according to Film Music Reporter, it was announced that Brian Tyler and Keith Power have taken over scoring duties on the film, replacing Mazar. Cast * Kevin Costner * Gary Oldman * Tommy Lee Jones * Alice Eve * Gal Gadot * Ryan Reynolds * Jordi Mollà * Antje Traue * Michael Pitt * Scott Adkins * Amaury Nolasco * Colin Salmon * Richard Reid Category:2016 Films Category:Action Movies